


By Your Side Is Happiness

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: BatmanxFlash, Brucepadrecelosoprotector, ChicoxChico, DamianyDickcomodosjovenesenamorados, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality relationship, Humor, HumorRomance, JusticeLeagueMenciones, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nocanonico, Noespecificacióndeedad, Relacioneshomosexuales, Revolturadeversiones, Romance, Situacionesincomodas, Wallysiendoadorablementeél, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El sentimiento que se extiende por todo tu ser y cada día crece es inexplicablemente acogedor, no sabes cuan agradecido por ello puedes estar.





	By Your Side Is Happiness

**Volví con mis historias de madrugada, aún no lo saco completamente de mi sistema. Próximamente me leeré los comics necesarios (Así que recomiéndenme porque no sé nada de comics, necesito su ayuda) para hacer mis historias más profundas y con capítulos largos… quizás XDD porque siempre es más cómodo un simple One-shot o Drabble, mínimo así funciono yo.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Resulta fascinante observar lo bien que encajan en los brazos del otro. De una manera u otra terminan abrazados ya sea un simple gesto fraternal hasta las pequeñas disculpas con la frente recargada en el hombro.

Sus favoritas son al despertar en la misma forma que durmieron y sentir un anhelado deseo por continuar exactamente igual importando poco su hora del trabajo. Momentos como esos son tan únicos y especiales que puede darse el permiso para dormir cinco minutos más.

Tampoco es como si despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla del peli negro mientras Alfred le servía el desayuno fuese raro, la noticia de su relación fue tomada de manera inesperadamente bien quizá solo lo tan común charla de padre a ¿novio?, con la extraña aura amenazante combinando sed de sangre por lo menos contaba con vivir un día más. Las burlas de Babs y Jason aun resonaban en su mente por el robo del pequeño hijo Wayne y que su "suegro" lo castraría a la primera oportunidad, esos pensamientos no eran agradables, mínimo Tim lo apoyo a su particular manera colocando una mano en su hombro, suspirando y deseándole éxito en tal misión suicida.

Negó de un lado a otro saliendo de la cocina con su chaqueta a medio poner, eso no ayudaba. Fijo la vista en el reloj apurando el paso cuando su atención se vio llamada por una mancha rojiza que pasaba a gran velocidad a su lado adentrándose a la cocina y evocando un estruendoso "Buenos días, ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?" siendo respondido cortésmente por Alfred y un grito del heredero Wayne.

Eso se sumaba al tipo de situaciones que prefiere mantener fuera de su mente, ¡por siempre!

* * *

Un ruidoso videojuego mientras intentaba leer para la absurda tarea, mucho menos agradable con él no dejando de hacer preguntas absurdas.

-¿Tienes demasiado tiempo libre, no? – pregunto mordaz cerrando de golpe el libro y casi listo para dejar la habitación. No podía entender como West paso de ser el mejor amigo de Grayson al "amante" de su padre, absurdo, existían mejores opciones que un hombre cuyo poder consiste simplemente en correr, ¿Qué otros encantos podría poseer?

\- Algo. Últimamente Bruce no me da muchas misiones y Central City ha estado calmada, es todo. – responde moviéndose junto al mando del juego como si eso facilitara su victoria moviendo los dedos velozmente sobre los controles, después de todo llegar a niveles tan altos implican un grado de dificultad. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dick? – si Wally se hubiera girado habría notado ese marcado ceño fruncido que al estar acompañado de un antifaz intimidaba a más de un vago en Gotham. Tomando el silencio como una negativa, el pelirrojo prosiguió no deteniéndose a medir el alcanza de sus palabras o paciencia de Damian – Ustedes salen a citas y eso, ¿no?, créeme los patrullajes y misiones no cuentan, una vez lo intente con Batman – presiono con gran fuerza los botones del mando consiguiendo un combo – termino en la pérdida total de energía en la Atalaya, ¿Quién pensaría que un Frappe y la consola de mando no son compatibles? – rio divertido Wally comenzando a maquinar otras divertidas historias sobre sus fallidas citas con el héroe emblemático de Gotham; entre murciélagos debían entender mejor, ¿cierto?

\- West – ese tono mordaz en que pronunciaba su apellido índico al pelirrojo que mejor detenía la partida y prestaba atención a lo que el pequeño Wayne tenia por decir - ¿Seriamente tratas de tener esta conversación "amistosa" sobre nuestras relaciones sentimentales fuera y dentro de lo profesional? – Wally parpadeo intentando comprender la mitad de lo que escucho para simplemente asentir no convencido de que eso fuera lo correcto. Damian suspiro cansado, bajando del sillón y sentándose a un lado del corredor. - ¿Dónde y cuándo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – era el turno de Wally para estar desconcertado.

\- Todos y cada uno de tus momentos de intimidad con mi Padre – apenas termino la frase, el mando resbalo de las manos del pelirrojo, la vergüenza se espacio por su rostro en tonalidades comparables a su cabello, las esquinas de su boca se torcieron en nerviosismo e inmediatamente se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando "No tenías que hacer eso". Alfred que entraba con una charola con aperitivos noto como Damian sonreía complacido y regresaba a la lectura, camino hasta la mesa de centro donde coloco la comida.

\- El Sr. West intento hablar con usted de nuevo.

\- Que sea la pareja de mi Padre y mejor amigo de Grayson no me obliga a soportar su quisquillosa personalidad además de sus confiables consejos. – El mayordomo sonrió suavemente preparándose para regresar a sus labores.

\- Aquellas manzanas que caen del mismo árbol – Damian volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras el mayordomo terminaba de recoger los platos antes llenos con pastel de chocolate.

\- Pennyworth, ¿A dónde… - Intento exigir una explicación pero Alfred se adelantó con otro audaz comentario

\- Seguramente usted también será un gran amigo del Sr. West, me retiro. – apretó su agarre sobre el libro, gritando con frustración, ni aun cuando su vida corriera peligro se permitiría confraternizar con ese pelirrojo, antes muerto.

* * *

Las lágrimas se derramaban dramáticamente por sus ojos y con la nariz moqueando daba una apariencia ridícula y patética. Algo jamás antes visto y que creía imposible.

\- ¿Dick?, ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? – pregunto preocupado Wally levantándose de la mesa para averiguar qué mal aquejaba a su amigo.

\- Grayson, ¿Qué tienes? – les saludo apenas entro a casa luego de un día más de trabajo y él iba a corresponderle el gesto cuando su vista fue atrapada por la imagen en llanto de Dick. Al salir del shock se colocó a un lado del oji-azul buscando el origen de su dolor, cuando reparo en su presencia le sonrió con el agua salada aun escurriendo, rodeándole con sus brazos quedando debajo de su barbilla apretándolo fuertemente. – Pero que…

\- ¡Ya se llevan bien! – expreso con alegría. Sabía que Damian tenía sus propias y reservadas opiniones en cuanto a las parejas de Bruce pero en el momento que Wally fue presentado oficialmente ante la familia como algo más que un paseo por la cama algo no le dio buenas señales al escuchar un gruñido, quizás porque en el pasado ambos tuvieron una relación más allá de la amistad por un tiempo o que el corredor era demasiado extrovertido para los parámetros de Damian Wayne.

\- Creo que están en uno de esos momentos íntimos de pareja, yo me retiro. – Casi con un pie para correr – Luego terminamos el juego Damian. - una mancha roja fue lo último que capto. Suspiro colocando sus manos en el pecho de Dick marcando espacio entre ellos, levanto el rostro siendo recibido por la misma expresión vergonzosa.

\- ¿Debería reconsiderar el convivir amigablemente con West si eso implica tener que presenciar tu cara en una faceta tan ridícula?

\- Pero… *sniff* Dami… *sniff*estoy… *sniff* feliz… *sniff*

\- Sí, sí. Solo detén el melodrama – limpia los residuos de líquido en sus labios con el pulgar derecho colocando suavemente los propios en leves caricias que se convierten en un beso dulce y cálido que relajan a Richard. Se separan y ven a los ojos.

\- Es agradable cuando me besas y abrazas.

\- Cállate Grayson. – una vez más unen sus labios, ignorando el problema central, aunque tampoco es que sea importante.

* * *

Desde la entrada son espiados por una cabellera roja y negra, el dueño de la primera fascinado por lo románticamente cursi que puede llegar a ser Damian si se lo propone y que podría morir si es descubierto; el otro aprieta su mano contra uno de sus brazos cruzados, intentado no salir a separar al adorable par.

\- Crecen rápido, ¿no crees? – nadie puede culpar a Wally por intentar romper esa aura de sobreprotección parental de Bruce. Solo recibe la común mirada filosa que intimida a más de un vago, delincuente o compañero de la Liga.

\- Lo que sea. – se aleja sin más. Wally ríe nerviosamente, ahora entiende porque Damian no quería aceptar la compra de esas propiedades en el juego de "Viaje internacional" o declararse en bancarrota.

\- Son un par de murciélagos gruñones – sonríe de lado yendo a buscar a Bruce que seguramente este ya en la Baticueva distrayéndose con mejoras tecnológicas o revisando cintas de videos. – Para nada románticos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**OvO ¿Les gusto?**

**Yo espero que sí.**

**Así comienzo con mi integración de más parejas indirectamente en mis historias. =w= ¿Si sabían a quien metí? XDD**

**Wueno ni sé qué edad ponerles así que ustedes acomódenle como mejor les parezca… ¡PERO SIN ILEGALIDADES!, ¿Ok?, ok. UvU**

**A lo mejor luego me animo con un JasonxTim y con Kon XD**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**Posdata: Esto tampoco término como lo tenía planeado X''D, ¿Por qué?**


End file.
